I don't want to say goodbye
by The Creature Of Night
Summary: A young nerdy Grovyle named Gustav, lives in a nice family, with nice parents and a nice sister. Though, one fatal day, Everything in his life takes a drastic turn, and he is forced on a journey to save his beloved sister's life. Rated M for death


Hello there guys! Been a crap ton of a while! I AM SO SORRY! XD I am in such a great mood now, though this story will bust your good mood. Sorry :P This story, will bend what I usually do, so no love-story yet. It's more like a sister-brother relationship. Warning! A lot of extreme sadness and death will be in this story. Be careful if you don't like stuff like this. There will be blood spilled. So yeah, enjoy! And please send requests if you want me to write stuff for you. I would enjoy that, since I need to get more into writing again. Bye for now!

* * *

><p>I don't want to say goodbye<p>

"There once was a legendary creature known as Arceus. Arceus was the first being that was to look upon the universe, and see its might. She saw beautiful planets, stars and galaxies. But she also saw, that the universe needed something more than planets full of nothing, so she made life. She chose one specific planet to bless with life, and soon, it evolved into what we now know as Pokémon. Though, as life evolved, not everything had a pure heart. Out of the dark minds of crooked Pokémon, came Darkrai. Darkrai had a tremendous power, of which he could take over the bodies of other beings. He used this power to put the people into a big coma, which would eventually make them sleep forever. This power was so strong, that nothing could stop it. So Arceus had to create something that could stop him from ruining all life. She made a relic instrument, which could play a very special song. This song had the power to stop Darkrai's evil regime. And so, Darkrai was banished from the world, though he swore, that he would once take revenge on Arceus. The end."

"Will you tell me another story?" my sister asked me. She looked at me with enormous eyes. "Sorry, not more for today. You have to go sleep" I said calmly, while smiling at her. "Aww" she complained, "I love your stories! They're so good and they always make me fall asleep!" She looked at me with her usual puppy-eyes, as they usually got me, but not this time. You see, my little sister Clementine, has some sort of special power. She's an eevee, though she can do what no one else is able to. She can switch types. She can suddenly burst into flames, become a pool of water, and have huge strays of grass growing out of her without getting hurt.

I used to be an only child. Then suddenly, she came into my life. It was me who found her. One day, I was taking a walk in the forests when suddenly, I heard a loud bang. The bang came from somewhere close, and I could suddenly hear crying. I went to the place where the sound came from and found her. From that day and on, she was with my family. We took care of her and suddenly one day, we found out, that she had powers. She was on fire when we came into the room, but for one reason or another, the flames didn't devour anything around it. It was just flowing around her like the waves of the ocean. She even smiled at us, which further indicated that nothing was wrong. We quickly got used to her powers, and from that moment and on, our goal was to protect her.

"Come on Gustav, why not?" she begged. She wasn't going to give up easily. "You have to go to bed… *sigh* If I tell you another story, will you go to sleep?" I asked her. "Yes, of course!" She answered almost immediately. "Okay" I said "here we go". "Once upon a time…"

Once I was done with the story, I looked to her. She was already sound and asleep. I smiled my goofy smile, and nuzzled her on her head. I went outside of her room and went for my own room. Reaching my room, I started to do what I loved. I began to play on my ocarina. I played all sorts of songs, ranging from the song of storms to the song of time. I loved it. For me, it was a way to relax. I got lost in the notes, and it felt like I was part of something bigger. I felt happy inside. I was so lucky to have what I had. I had gotten it, when I found Clementine. She had it with her when I found her. Later, when she was older, she gave it to me as a present. I sat there, enjoying my beautiful instrument. Then suddenly, my heart skipped a beat. My mom was screaming, followed by my dad.

I began to sweat. I didn't know what to do. My mom never screamed like this. I sometimes heard her scream, though in a more pleasant way. This sounded like she was in some sort of pain. Then, the fear took hold of me. I became extremely scared. Then I heard Clementine scream too. I felt like screaming too, not so much because of some issue, but more because I couldn't take it. Suddenly, I could hear something closing in. My heart began pumping faster. I didn't know what to do at the moment. I could hear a weird kind of sound coming my way. It was like something was whispering to me. This only served to frighten me more. I quickly went to the door to lock it. Not a second too soon, because right afterwards, something tugged at the doorknob. I felt like screaming, but I kept my cool. I knew it would be stupid. If I screamed, whatever was out on the other side of the door, would know someone was in here. That is, if it didn't already know. I looked around to find a way to escape from my room. I looked and looked, but couldn't find anything (probably due to, that I was on the brink of panicking). The doorknob-tugging intensified a bit. I looked back at it. It would only be a matter seconds before whatever was out there, would come in. I looked around again, and finally saw an opportunity, my window. I opened it, and jumped out. I turned around and closed it again, though as I did so, my door burst open.

A dark pulse of energy shot the door open, and almost tore through the window. To my luck, it didn't. I could hear something coming from in there. I could hear that it was searching for something. It was messing around with my stuff, as I could hear from the sounds of stuff getting thrown everywhere. Then suddenly, silence. This scared me like nothing else had ever done before. I could hear the whispering close in. It was closing in on the window. It apparently had figured out, that whoever was inside, had left through the window, because it suddenly began to let out a ferocious scream. The scream faded, and so did the whispering. A few minutes later, I could get myself to go back into the house.

I finally got the courage, to go into my house after what had just happened. I slowly opened the door, climbed in, and lightly pressed my foot on the floor. The floor made a crack noise, which startled me at first. I got myself to relax a bit, and I went on. I went to my door and opened it. What met my eyes was something not meant for the eyes of a teen like me. The walls in the hallway were filled with cuts as if a terrible fight had taken place. There also was a bit of red fluid leaking from some of the scratches. My brain screamed for me not to go further, but I simply had to. What about my parents? I had to see if they were okay.

I went through the halls, and as I got closer to our living room, the walls appeared to be more and more devastated. As I got to the living room, I was close to passing out. I stared at the door to the living room. Had I the guts to continue? I took some heavy breaths and put my hand around the doorknob. At that moment, my life took a drastic turn. When looking back at it, I wished I had never gone in. But I had to. I opened the door and walked in. What was in front of me brought me to my knees. What I saw, was my mom and dad lying on the floor. They were brutally cut up everywhere. They had huge wounds on legs, arms, and their throat was cut up. They were definitely dead. I could not help myself but scream. I cried, for what seemed like hours. How? What was this? Who could do something like this? My parents… my lovely, caring parents. Then, horror struck me. They weren't the only ones who had screamed. What about Clementine? I became scared, that something had happened to her. I ran to her room as fast as I could. When I reached it, I was relieved. She was okay, though for some reason, her eyes were blindly staring into the ceiling. I went to her side, though carefully. I lifted her bed sheets to check if she was hurt. No… nothing. My eyes started to tear up again. I began crying, this time of happiness. She was okay, but what to do know? Both of our parents were dead, we were alone, and for some reason, Clementine wouldn't react to anything.

I went to her side again.

"Clementine, hello? Clem, are you okay?" I shook her a bit to get her awake. She wouldn't move her eyes. Then horror struck me as I realized the situation. Could it be? Could it really be? There was a shadow in my room when I had jumped out. I hadn't noticed it before now, but the floor was for some unexplained reason completely dark. My door had been shot open by a dark pulse. It kind of made sense… Maybe Darkrai was behind this. I went to check on my parents one last time. I looked with sadness at their wounds. It was filled with a dark mass. There was no mistaking. Darkrai had come into our house, killed my parents, and… no… he had… He had used his evil powers to… t-to put Clementine into a forever-lasting coma. Just the thought of it made me shiver.

I finally calmed down… 3 hours later. I knew what to do… kind of. If the folk-lore was true about the evil power thing, then wouldn't it also be true about the cure thing. I knew what to do. I had to travel a long way. I had to go out, and find the relic instrument and the relic song. If I could do so, I could save Clem before it was too late. Not much more is said in the lore other than what I told Clem in the story. I looked at Clem. Could I really do it? Doubt started to fill my thoughts, but one thing kept me from giving up, hope. I had hope deep in me. I knew I could do this. I knew that I could save Clementine from Darkrai's eternal sleep, and bring an end to this nightmare. I began packing my stuff. I looked at my desk, more specifically at my ocarina. I picked it up, and put it in my backpack. I got some food, a lot of clothes, my exchange-glasses (if my normal ones broke) and my bracelet. I went to my sister's room, taking one last glance of her beautiful face, before closing the door. I went to the living room. I looked at my parents, as a tear or two passed down my face. I felt guilty. Guilty, that I hadn't been able to save them. Neither had I been able to stand up to Darkrai as he tried to find and probably kill me. I shrugged the feeling off and went to our door, grabbed my white scarf. I put it on and went into the night.

"Goodbye, Clem". I said, as I softly cried while running into the night.

* * *

><p>Told ya it would be sad :P 3<p> 


End file.
